Aphrodisiac
by alwaysslowburning
Summary: After hearing she is travelling near the Fire Nation, Zuko invites Katara to stay with him for an evening as she passes through. It has been four years since the war, and four years since they last saw each other, and in that time his honor has been restored. How strong of an aphrodisiac is honor? Note: Katara is 18, Zuko is 20. AU.
1. The Garden

Katara lays back in the bed chosen for her by Zuko's servants. It's been years since she came to visit the Fire Nation – the last time was right after the war, when Zuko was inducted as the new Fire Lord. It's strange to think about, how young they were the last time they saw each other. Even now, after being in the Fire Nation for several hours, Katara has yet to see him. Urgent business, the servant girl told her. Katara had to hold back a glare at the girl's words. It wasn't her she was angry with. It was Zuko for inviting her and not even being there when she arrived.

Katara turns over and shoves her face in the fluffy white pillow supplied for her. The bed is too soft, too cool. She isn't used to silk. It sticks to her soft, dark skin in strange ways. She misses fur, but can understand why they don't employ it in the Fire Nation. She smiles into the pillow, hardly able to imagine standing the feel of fur against her skin in the heat. She hopes for Zuko's sake that it's only so hot because it's the middle of summer.

There is a knock on Katara's bedroom door. She rolls over and rushes to unlock the door.

All of the air whooshes out of her when she sees him standing in her doorway.

Zuko… _Fire Lord_ Zuko… he's certainly grown up.

He towers over her. His pale face is turned down toward her, a small smile in his golden eyes. His full lips are curved just the tiniest bit upward on the side that holds his scar. His shoulders are broader than she remembers; _he_ is broader than she remembers. Larger. Stronger. Katara stares at him, suddenly self-conscious of any feathers that may have gathered in her hair from her cuddling with the pillow. Her thoughts are wiped blank when he speaks.

"Hello, Katara," he says, and his voice, oh spirits, that voice.

He certainly didn't sound like that four years ago. She wants to taste that voice on her tongue. Husky and low, she thinks, it would taste rough on her tongue, maybe even scrape a little. She imagines herself scraping her teeth on those broad shoulders of his.

"Zuko," Katara says with unbidden enthusiasm. He may be beautiful, but he is still one of her oldest friends. Her arms are around his neck before she can question the gesture, and he chuckles into her throat.

She steps back, his smoky scent now embedded in her brain. "Well, how are you?" she exclaims. "Come in, tell me about everything I've missed," Katara says, leading Zuko into her bedroom with a tug on his hand.

Zuko's face grows red. He places a hand in his hair, down to the middle of his back now. "Actually, I should probably not come in. There are eyes everywhere, here. We wouldn't want them to think… you know," Zuko says.

"Oh! Spirits, are you with someone?" Katara blurts. Something about him makes her feel like a foolish fourteen year old all over again. _Real smooth, Katara._

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, Fire Lord and all. Wouldn't want to give the press anything to print," Zuko says, his joking manner surprising her.

"Can we go for a walk?" Katara asks. She places her hands on the curve of her hips, and watches his golden eyes follow the movement. At her words, his eyes meet hers, and she feels a pull in her chest. That jaw line, those cheek bones… they feel so familiar, but so new, too, under Katara's gaze.

"Certainly," Zuko says curtly. He leads the way down the dark hallway, lighting the way with small bits of fire as they walk. He does this more for her benefit than his own, having memorized the maze of hallways in his youth.

In his mother's garden, Zuko and Katara discuss business. He tells of how he has shifted the education program to reflect the new values of the Fire Nation. She tells him about her healing practice. She travels and works to heal a variety of ailments, she says, but does so disguised. She is afraid of being taken advantage of, she says. Zuko asks Katara about her lack of her own betrothal necklace.

"No one came along," Katara says quietly. "So I wear my mother's."

"You do not pursue anyone?" Zuko asks. His words are quiet, and his voice soothes her. He eyes her carefully, and Katara tries to imagine herself as he sees her – eighteen years old, built more like a woman than the girl he remembers, her face bare of makeup and baring several freckles from time spent traveling.

"I'm not sure I would say that," Katara says, her voice low. The air seems still around them. Katara feels that she would shock the silence if she speaks too loudly.

"So you pursue someone?" Zuko says, and Katara stops walking.

"I'm not sure I would say that, either," Katara says. Zuko continues walking until he reaches a small stone bench beneath a blossoming tree. He gestures that she sit, and when she does, he tilts his head and leans in toward him. Katara gasps. His hand comes to rest against her cheek, his thumb resting at the base of her chin.

"You have a scar," he says, his voice soft. His words wash over her, causing her to shvier.

"I got in a fight," Katara says. Zuko's eyebrow raises comically, but his hand on her face makes it impossible for her to consider laughter.

"What?" he says.

"After a healing. Some jerk tried to steal my bag," Katara says, moving closer to him. She moves slowly, centimeter by centimeter, terrified to frighten him away. He has never been so intimate with her.

Zuko's hand brushes over her scar, a jagged shape of light skin. "He cut you?"

"It was just a small dagger," Katara says.

"You could have healed yourself," Zuko says, pointing out the obvious, and Katara smiles. The motion brings her bottom lip closer to his thumb. He feels her breath on his finger and represses a tremor.

"I didn't want to waste my energy on myself," Katara says. "Besides, I'm proud of my scar," she says.

"But it's…" Zuko pauses, looking for the right word. His golden eyes look lost. "It's an imperfection," Zuko says indignantly, looking more like a Fire Lord than ever.

"There is nothing wrong with imperfection," Katara says. A beat passes before Katara gathers enough courage to raise a tentative hand to his face. Her palm rests against the rough skin of his scar, and Zuko leans into her warmth.

Katara and Zuko take a moment to breathe deeply, inhaling and exhaling in a breathy sync. They can both feel what is about to happen.

All at once Katara pulls Zuko's face to hers. Zuko leans forward the rest of the way, and his lips come to rest on hers. A slow buzzing sensation exchanges between the pair, the energy pushing and pulling as their lips move together in careful, planned movements. Hesitant, Katara's tongue peeks out from between her lips and slides along Zuko's bottom lip. He gasps, and everything speeds up.

Zuko's mouth opens to her, and Katara moans at the sensation of his tongue against hers. He grips her thighs, and she reaches a hand behind his ear and tangles her hand in his hair. Her fingers massage his scalp and Zuko slides his hands beneath her thighs and tugs her forward. Katara presses her mouth harder against his as her center comes to meet his roughly. Zuko grinds up against her and Katara lets out a breathy sigh. Her legs wrap around his waist, holding him for firmly against him, and she begins to roll her hips against him. Zuko lowers his face to her neck and cusses against the damp skin. Placing kisses along her shoulder, Zuko raises a hand and palms her breast gently. Katara's head falls back, and her back arches, pressing her closer to him.

The sunset disappears as darkness falls, shrouding the pair effectively. In the garden, Katara discovers that licking the shell of Zuko's ear makes him moan so loudly she has to clasp a hand over his full lips, and Zuko leans that gripping Katara's waist and sliding his thumbs across the skin of her stomach makes her move more crudely against him. In the garden, Katara gives in and moves Zuko's hand under and up her shirt so he can grasp her more firmly, and she realizes that nothing feels better than his mouth against her breast….

… until they move out of the garden.


	2. The Bedroom

"Fire Lord Zuko?"

Zuko stands outside of the door to his meeting room, his hand pausing on the door. His nerves have begun to get to him, as they often do before important discussions. It doesn't matter how well he's gotten to know the general or the minds of the Fire Nation – he is still nervous. Knocked out of his stressful thoughts, Zuko turns to the sound of the voice. He is shocked to see a woman standing before him, her black hair held back by a slim black band and her grey eyes empty. Toph.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asks, and Toph smiles slyly.

"Have you been listening at those meetings? General Jong decided it would be best if I helped with the destruction of the borders separating the four nations. He wanted me to come in and discuss this with you all, principles and all that jazz," Toph says.

"Well," Zuko pauses, staring at his old friend and feeling a little irritated, "thanks for coming."

"No problem Sparky," Toph says, and enters the room, hip-checking him as she passes. Zuko's face turns red, and he enters the room after her. Apparently all customs fly out of the window when Toph appears. A few moments later the room is filled with people. Each person remains standing around the long wooden table and bows. Zuko sits, and the others follow.

Song-Li of the Earth Kingdom wastes no time. "If we wanted our barriers down, we would take them down ourselves. We need no princess telling us what to do," she says, jabbing her thumb in Toph's direction.

"The war ended four years ago! You're just holding a grudge," Toph says. The conversation quickly becomes violently angry and rude words are thrown around. Zuko takes a deep breath, counts to fifteen, and exhales, smoke leaving his nostrils.

"Silence," Zuko says, aware of his power when everyone quiets. A memory of Katara slams into his thoughts unbidden, and in his thoughts he sees her lying beside him and saying she's proud of him for managing to become a successful Fire Lord. He clears his throat and shakes her from his thoughts. Now is not the time. Later… later he can have her.

"When I became Fire Lord, I made a promise to each of you," Zuko begins, his eyes resting on a represent from each of the four nations, his own included. "I told you we would find peace, and success, in each other. I intend to keep that promise," Zuko says gravely. "Song-Li, if you could speak to Toph on your own terms I am certain you will come up with a compromise. She is the greatest earthbender in the world, and it would do you well to recognize that." The woman nods curtly, her eyes resting on Toph, who grins and crosses her muscled arms. "Lahno," Zuko addresses the representative of the Southern Water Tribe. Aware that her husband, the representative of the Northern Water Tribe is too ill to be with them, he tries to keep his expression soft. The woman nods her thanks, and Zuko continues.

"I request that we remain in correspondence on the subject of the standing of bending in education. We must not offend the elders, who may hold some fear at the thought of their young having their bending strengthened.

The representative of the Air Temples remains silent through the entirety of the discussion. Aang was unable to attend, as his wife, a waterbender and student of Katara's grandmother, could go into labor at any minute. In his place sits a firebender selected by Aang himself to join him as a monk. Not wanting to frighten the boy, Zuko makes sure to give him a small smile.

"Aiko, I trust your trip was not too difficult," Zuko says, trying to engage in small talk. Aiko smiles at him and nods. "The Air Temples are being rebuilt at Aang's request. We can only hope that he and Lai are able to produce some airbending babies," Zuko says, and Aiko blushes and nods.

"I will speak with the spirits," Aiko says.

Zuko turns to his own representative, Mai. The woman's face gives nothing away, but Mai's eyes reveal that some part of her still longs for him. Still, she remains still and businesslike as he directs her.

"With your help, I know we can improve the state of our nation. We must start with the commoners, and the children. They are our hope," Zuko says simply.

"I could not agree more," Mai says, and to Zuko's surprise she smiles at him.

The meeting ends with more calm discussion, and Zuko stands.

"Thank each of you for coming. For those of you who plan to stay at the palace and leave in the morning, my servants will set you up. Dinner will be especially grand this evening, if you would like to join," Zuko says. He bows, and everyone gets up, speaking kindly to each other and guessing what will be for dinner. On the way out, Mai catches Zuko's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she says.

"Sure," Zuko says. Toph catches his eye and, seeing Mai touching Zuko, lowers the palace floor to a slope and slides down to him. When Toph reaches them, she pulls her arms upward and pulls the ground back to its normal level. "You couldn't just walk?" Zuko asks Toph, smiling. Mai seems irritated.

"Calm down, Sparky. I was just wondering where I can find Katara," Toph says.

"She is down the hall and to the right. Her room smells like lavender, and you can usually smell her humming," Zuko says.

"Thanks for the sensory details, see you!" Toph shouts, running down the hallway. Abruptly she pauses and pulls Zuko toward her, moving the tile he stands on until he's right in front of her.

"Um, wha-" Zuko sputters.

"Meet Katara in her room in an hour. I'll distract the servants and the guards," Toph whispers.

"How do you – what do you not know?" Zuko groans.

"I know all," Toph says before speeding off down the hallway. Her back turned, she shoots Zuko back to the front of the office, where a confused looking Mai stands, her arms crossed.

"Sorry about all that," Zuko says. He isn't sure how to explain.

"All I wanted to know was whether you wanted me to stay or not. Will the dinner be business or pleasure?" Mai says, her words cutting, and Zuko wonders if she could hear Toph's whisper.

"Pleasure," Zuko says.

"I'll be dining with my parents, then. See you tomorrow morning," Mai says. Zuko suddenly grows anxious – not because of Mai, but because of Katara. He can't wait an hour. Toph will just have to hurry. He walks down the hall and to the right and turns to the guards. "I would like each of you to check on my guests." He turns to small girl who serves Katara. "You too," he says. They all nod and walk away, and Zuko knocks on Katara's bedroom door. He can hear giggles and squeals inside, and he smiles. He wonders if they are talking about him. The door opens, and there she is.

Katara.

Her eyes meet his, and though he can hear Toph's suggestive comments, they are blurred, blocked out by the beauty of the waterbender laying on the bed in the center of the room, her stomach left bare in a pair of silk pajamas Zuko has never seen before. Her blue eyes seem to flare as his golden eyes take her in. He notices Katara's closeness to Toph - the earthbender is kneeling beside her on the bed, her hand on her shoulder and her mouth close to her neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zuko says, and Toph laughs out loud. Katara blushes.

"We aren't up to anything, Sparky," Toph stands up and walks to the door of the bedroom. She regards him gently as she passes. "Be good to her, or I'll kill you," Toph states.

"You're leaving?" Katara says, not looking as disappointed as she sounds. Already her arms are reaching out to Zuko, and she gives him a shy grin as she realizes this. He walks toward her, dropping his long red robe as he walks and unbuttoning his tunic.

"Definitely leaving," Toph says. "You have an hour or two. I can't distract the guards for long."

Zuko chuckles, the sound making Katara twitch. The door closes behind Toph with a slam, and Zuko sits behind Katara on the bed. She leans back, her waist meeting his and his breath warming her neck.

"How was your day?" Zuko says into the skin of her neck. Katara shivers.

"Fine. Iroh paid me a visit," Katara says. Zuko's hands slide down her sides.

Zuko smiles. "Mm, yes, I saw him this morning."

"His tea is much better than yours," Katara says, and Zuko tickles her sides, making her giggle.

"Is it, now?"

"Mm, much," Katara says. "Yours tastes like grass."

Zuko laughs out loud, surprised by her insult. "Really? I thought I was improving."

"Not at all," Katara says. "You should try some sugar," she says, placing her hands on his calves. He slides his legs up so his knees are by her shoulders, and Katara snuggles into his embrace. Zuko both wishes he could see her face and appreciates her warmth too much to turn her around.

"I do enjoy sugar," Zuko says, trying out a pick up line. Judging from the hitch in her breath, Zuko decides, he should try them more often. He smiles, taking pride in his ability to make her feel just as she makes him feel.

"So I learned last night," Katara slides her hands upward so that they rest on his knees.

"You enjoyed last night?" Zuko whispers, his lips by her ear. Katara wiggles against him, and he knows she wants him to hurry up and kiss her. He doesn't want to, though. He wants to relive their night.

"Yes." Katara grips his thighs, and Zuko feels heat flare in his chest. He inhales deeply and exhales, smoke exiting his nostrils and dancing across her shoulders, bare but for a thin strip of fabric. How easy it would be to tear, or burn, Zuko muses.

"What did you enjoy?"

At this Katara pauses her movements. He worries he has pushed her, gone too far with this strange form of foreplay. He listens in silence to her breathing, and is surprised when it seems to grow heavier.

"Katara?" Zuko says, and Katara begins to speak.

"I loved the feeling of your lips on my neck," Katara says, her voice low. There is something to it, a sort of roughness, that pushes Zuko to do as she says – he kisses her neck. Her head rolls back against his chest and he presses his lips again to the skin there. His pokes out his tongue and runs it against the brown skin of her neck. He kisses her neck slowly until she begins to talk again. "Zuko," she breathes. "Your hands… your hands on my waist. Low on my waist," she corrects, and his large, pale hands come to rest on her bare waist. Zuko's fingers rest on the small roll of her stomach, moving over her warm skin lovingly.

"What else?" Zuko says, and Katara gasps as his lips move back up her neck. He bites down gently on her ear, and then harder.

"That, that," Katara says, her eyes fluttering closed. Zuko chuckles as she desperately clutches his thighs.

"You like that?"

"Harder," Katara breathes, and Zuko feels a burning in his chest. He bites down hard on her ear, and Katara jerks forward.

"What was your favorite thing?" Zuko asks, and Katara lolls her head back and turns so her eyes can meet his. They sit silently for a moment, examining each other with their eyes. With Katara's back to his and her body trapped between his legs, Zuko is more comfortable than he can ever remember being.

"I… " Katara's face glows red, and Zuko gives her an encouraging smile.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Zuko says.

"I want to," Katara realizes. "I loved your mouth on my breasts. And I know you said not to go further, but, _Zuko_," she moans when his lips wrap around her nipple through her shirt. He lifts the fabric away and begins undoing her bindings. He tosses the bindings to the floor and lifts the shirt above her breast before placing his lips against her again. "Please don't stop," Katara begs, and Zuko reaches up a hand. His hand rests on her left breast, squeezing gently, and he tugs her right nipple with his teeth. Zuko removes his mouth from her, and Katara groans her disapproval.

"Turn around," Zuko croaks, and Katara does as he says. Katara kneels in front of him, unsure of what to do, her breasts visible with the shirt scrunched above them. Zuko stares at her, momentarily dazed. Her soft stomach… he wants to kiss it. He wants to kiss her, everywhere, for the rest of her life. He doesn't want her to go anywhere, he realizes. He wants her, for real.

"Zuko?" Katara says, her hand reaching out and cupping his face. Embarassed, he feels tears suddenly spring to his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

_I think I'm falling in love with you._ "Come here," Zuko says. He grabs her thighs and guides her on top of him so that they are sitting up and pressed together, his thighs underneath hers. This position brings her crotch directly on top of his, and Zuko bites his lip to repress a sound.


	3. The Moment

With her curious yes in mind and her blue eyes locked on his golden ones, Zuko reaches up and slides her underwear off.

Zuko kneels in front of Katara with his eyes locked on her crotch and her eyes locked on his face. He has been with women before, has been with Mai and a few others, but nothing could have prepared him for the way he would feel when finally seeing this part of the woman he'd attracted to for years. He'd liked Mai. He'd enjoyed her company and her strangeness. He enjoyed the odd admiration she seemed to have for him - but he'd never thirsted for her, never burned for her, never spent nights upon nights masturbating to hopeless fantasies with her in mind. There is something about their history and his love for Katara that makes her the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Have you ever heard of cunnilingus?" Zuko says, wetting his lips.

"No," Katara says. "What is it?"

Zuko's face flushes, but he presses forward. He wants to give this to her, if she's interested. "It's like kissing you…" Zuko pauses, jutting out a finger toward her vagina, "there."

Katara stares at him for a moment. Her face is pensive.

"Try it," Katara shrugs, and Zuko grins at her nonchalance. He parts her thighs further and leans forward, pressing a kiss to her inner thighs. Katara giggles, and the sound fills Zuko with something akin to joy. "Is this going to tickle the entire time?" Katara asks.

"It shouldn't," Zuko says, deciding to try a new tactic. He lowers his hands to her upper thighs and squeezes slightly before leaning forward and dragging a long lick across her slit. Katara's laughter twists into a long, almost painful-sounding moan. Zuko looks up at her and is surprised to see Katara is clenching her eyes shut. Zuko tries to imagine the way Mai looked when he pleasured her - he couldn't remember her face ever seeming to give way the way Katara's is.

"Katara?"

"Zuko," Katara breathes, and Zuko tightens his grips on her thighs. His name on her breath… _spirits_.

"Is this okay?"

"If you stop I swear, Zuko," Katara threatens, her eyes peeling open, and that's all he needs to hear.

As teens, Katara and Zuko had skirted around their attraction to each other as if it was nothing more than a bother, and at the time, it was. They had a war to worry about, and the Avatar was in love with her, and Zuko both wanted to be with her and repair things with his uncle. There was only so much time in a year, and that time passed quickly between duties and problem-solving. He'd remained with Mai and Katara had turned down the Avatar's advances, and then she'd gone to traveling and he'd become bogged down beneath the job of a fire lord, and then he'd ended things with Mai when he realized he just didn't feel for her and that in the back of his mind he'd harbored feelings for Katara ever since the time they'd taken a trip to search for her mother's killer. The emotion in her eyes was something he'd never seen in Mai's. Her ability to be vulnerable was something Zuko coveted.

They'd written to each other. Long letters in Katara's uneven, curling handwriting and Zuko's blunt words passed between them for two years. He wrote her every week. He sent her money when her grandmother passed in her sleep and apologized for not attending the funeral. She sent him dried flowers when his sister killed herself in the mental institution he was keeping her in.

So much time meant a lot of time to think. It seemed as if the spirits had finally decided to pull them together and push away everyone else. If nothing else, they had this moment - and Zuko is going to take advantage of it.

Zuko's face presses into Katara's vulva, his nose tickling her clit as he slides his tongue around her lips. He kisses her slowly, letting his tongue dip inside of her every once and a while as he works her. When her legs tighten around his face he pulls back some and focuses all of his motions on her clit. He circles his tongue around it, testing things out. When his tongue goes wide, not quite touching it, she grunts and digs her fingers into his scalp and pulls his hair. When his tongue moves in tight circles upon her clit, Katara gasps and pants and cries and yanks on his hair so hard he thinks he was losing strands. When he slides a finger forward, pushing inside of her warm wetness, Katara's hips begin to grind against his face. She rides his face recklessly, her legs locked around his head as he slides another finger inside of her. Her warmth is enough to make him moan around her clit, and that's all it takes for her to burst. Her entire lower body seems to clench around him and she shoves him away, the pleasure now unbearable as she grows more and more sensitive by the second. Zuko watches, mesmerized, as Katara's back arches and her hands grip the sheets and her body melts and sweats and shakes.

"Zuko, _Zuko_," Katara pants, "_Oh_." The word is torn from her throat as her orgasm hits her, and Zuko smooths her hair back when the heat finally leaves her. She lays panting on her bed in a pool of her own juices and sweat, and Zuko presses a kiss to her forehead. Katara's eyes are still tightly closed, and Zuko begins pressing kisses to her heated skin, her neck, her shoulders, the damp space between her breasts, her fisted hands. By the time he has made his second circle of kisses around her navel Katara's eyes open. "Zuko," she whispers, and there are tears in her eyes when she kisses him.

"You're alright?" Zuko says, and Katara laughs, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I'm definitely alright. I feel like a giant blob," Katara smiles, kissing him again. She reaches down and starts removing his pants. "Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"I want to have you, now," Katara says, and Zuko stands, tugging down his pants and removing the rest of his clothing.

"Are you sure?" Zuko says, and Katara pulls him onto the bed. He slides a finger through her wetness and begins to prepare her again when Katara pushes on his chest, lowering him to his back. She shakes her head and sits on top of him so that her heat is only inches from his erection.

"I'm ready for this," Katara says, and Zuko places one hand on her hip and the other around the base of his shaft, steadying it as she lowers herself. Katara's eyes widen and her nails curl against his chest as she stares at him.

It takes everything Zuko has not to flip her over and drive himself into her.

"Oh," Katara says, "oh wow." Zuko sits up and pulls her toward him so she's now sitting in his lap, their bodies still connected. He has to be able to see her face, read her bright blue eyes.

"Can I -" Zuko says, his hand coming to rest on her cheek, and she cuts him off when she grinds down against him.

Zuko groans loudly and brings his hand to her breast as he presses up into her. His hands lower to her waist and suddenly she is lifting off of him and slamming down on him again, her shaky legs hot against his and her breath warm against his neck. She wraps her arms around his waist and then she's taking over. She moves her body so quickly he can hardly catch up, so distracted he is by her heat. He feels like he's in a dream as Katara stares into his golden eyes and seeks her release and attempts to gain his as well.

"Oh, Katara, oh my - spirits, Katara," Zuko mutters, his hands gripping her waist more tightly. Whenever he imagined their first time having sex, he always imagined her on her back and himself putting in the work. He certainly never imagined this confident Katara completely taking over.

Zuko can feel his release coming closer and closer. He bites down hard on his lip and stills her motions. He separates their chests and lowers his fingers to her clit. They both watch as he presses down hard on the nerves, and then Katara is bucking against him and he is slamming into her and Zuko feels that blinding heat taking over and knows there is no stopping now and that he can only hope she is coming with him.

When Zuko comes he feels like he's has his heart torn out. It almost hurts, it feels so perfect. He can't stop the tears that flood his golden eyes and tears at the sheets with his jagged nails. He can feel Katara's inner muscles clenching around him, pumping and pulling and forcing everything out of him. He can vaguely hear Katara screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she orgasms.

When Zuko comes to, Katara is flopped beside him, her hair in a giant tangle beneath her head and her body damp. He splays out next to her and stares at the ceiling, hoping with his entire soul that it isn't the last time he'll get to have her.


End file.
